Rage Turn to Love Deidara Oneshot
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: A small one0shot that got requested on my quizilla account.


_"Kazuki, you are going to get into big trouble with your anger flaring up like that."_

_"A young lady should never let her anger get to her""Kaz-chan, please try and controling your rage...it scares me"_

_"Ms. Sora, I am going to warn you once, if you don't control your rage, I am afraid I will have to remove you from being a ninja"_

'Of course they were right.' I thought to myself.

Jumping down from the tree. It has been a week since I becamea missing ninja. A week since I lost control of my anger again, but this time was different.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I hit the tree besides me.

Hearing it crack, I looked at the tree.A big dent appeared. 'Poor tree.' I thought.I sighed. This time my anger got to me and I killed my fellow teamates by accident. But then again...I growl to myself. If I knew how to control my anger, I wouldn't be here in the first place. Why me?Why was I the one who has to become a missing ninja?I been walking for a long time and I haven't yet come to any village. No civilization at all.I have no food, no rest and I worry about the village sending me some ANBU after me and bring me back. Then I would be punished, which would be my !I do not want to die!Hearing somebody yelling, that got me out of my up to a tree again, I looked around seeing two ninjas wearing black cloaks design with red cloads. One was wearing a straw hat while the other one had an orange my chakara, I decided to follow them. Hoping they would know a way towards a village.

It seem like forever, but both men stopped.

"Tobi wants to rest~! Deidara-sempia lets make camp here!"

The masked man yelled. I sweat dropped. Is this guy for real? But I am glad they haven't catch me yet. Hopefully they don'.

"Then you go get the wood un!" Yelled the other one."Tobi is a good boy, Tobi well get wood for the fire!"The masked man yelled and he disappeared.

Sighing, I stayed on my place. Hoping thatg I don't get I started to did they seem so familiar?And those name, why did I feel like if I get caught by them I would be in trouble...hmmm.

"Hello Ms. Lady who has been following us!" Yelled the masked man right in front of me.

Screaming as loud as I could, I jumped away from him.

Grabbing the hilt of my katan I stood in a fighting in deeply, I calm myself down. Glaring at the masked man, I knew I was in trouble. If he was able to notice that I was following, I wonder what he can do. Then there is the other guy.

"I see you found something else un." Turning around, I say a blonde standing my right side.

"What do you want un?" He asked glaring at me.

"Why are you following us, yeah?"I sighed, might as well tell them. See if I don't get much trouble then what I am right now.

"I was following you guys in hope you would take me to a village close by."

"Tch, how should we trust you un?" The blond once more asked.

Getting irrated I yelled at him."Gee I am sorry, but right now I am running away from my village.

"The masked men titled his head."Why is Lady-chan running away from her village?" he asked.

I sighed."I am a missing ninja. Might as well be put as a criminal in the bingo book." I said, crossing my arms.

"What village are you running away from?" The masked men continued to question.

"Village Hidden in the Rocks" I reply.

"What did you do?" he asked once more again.

"I let my rage get to me and I killed my teamates and some civilans." I stated.

"hmnm Deidara-sempia~! Lets keep the lady!" Yelled the masked man.

I stared at him.

Shock that he would say that.

"Idiot, we are in the middle of a mission. We can just take her with us un!" the blond yelled. Deidara..hmm..why does his name sound familiar.

Then it clicked."Deidara the terriost bomber!" I yelled to myself.

"Yeah what about it un?" The blond said. I stared at him, he was an S-rank criminal that join a group of criminals that are after something. What was it."Akatsuki..." I whispered to myself.

What have I gotten myself into.

"Umm...maybe I shouldn't have followed you.." I said.

"Yeah you shouldn't have un!" Deidara yelled.

"Well just tell me where the near village is and I will leave you guys be. I won't tell anybody about you guys. I promise." I said. Putting my hands up.

"Sorry but no can do. You got yourself mixed with us, now we have to bring you with us un." He said. Throwing a small white clay at me.

Jumping away, hearing him yelled katsu, the clay exploded. Not being far away. The pressure of the bomb threw me towards a tree. Hitting my back, I felt my lungs loose air. Gasping, I try gaining my up, I grabbed my katana and charge towards him.

"Please, I really don't want to fight. I want to leave here and rest." I yelled, swing my katana towards him. He dodage my attack and threw another of his creation. Jumping away, I used my chakara and focused it on my feet. Standing upside down on a branch, I glared at the blonde.

"Deidara-sempia! lets keep the lady. I think she can help us in our mission." the masked man yelled."What!? How can I help you in this mission?" I screamed at the masked man.

"Well.." He started as he scratched the back of his head."Well what Tobi? She can't help us in the mission un!"

"Tobi wants lady-chan to help us in the mission! Then she can jopin the Akatsuki!" The masked man yelled.I sighed.

It was either die or help them on whatever they want."Fine, I will help you." I mutter.

"What un! Who asked your help yeah?" Deidara yelled.I pointed to the masked sighed."Fine, she comes with us, but if you do anything stupid. You are dead un." Deidara said.

I nodded my head. Tobi on the other hand was jumping up and down while clapping and yelling."Yay pretty lady stays with us!"I sigh.

What have I gotten myself into. Really, why me?Is this what I get for killing people?Is this my torture now?

Oh well.

Jumping down to the masked man, who hugged me and started yelling that he is a good boy."What is your name lady-chan" He said, catching Deidara's attention.

"Kazuki, Sora Kazuki" I said.

"Yay! Kaz-chan is now a teamate!" Tobi yelled, skipping in front of Deidara, leaving me to walk beside next to him.

A few months had past by and I was accepted to be in the Akatsuki, to much my displeasure.

I was teamed with Deiadara and Tobi, which cause more pain to my misery.

Dealing with their yelling and Deidara blowing Tobi away with his bombs brought headaches.

A few months ago, I would be trying to survive as a missing ninja and try not to get near anybody. But now I am sitting down here, ontop of a tree, staying gaurd for Deidara and Tobi.

We all were assign to a mission thus making me gaurd the first shift of the night while they selpt. staring down, I saw Tobi sleeping soundly by the way he was snoring.

Then I looked at Deidara, he was sitting with his starw hat covering his face. Wondering how he looked like when he selpt, I stood up and quietly jumped down next to him. Trying to peer under the hat, it was a bit hard.

Biting my lip, I knew this was a good opportunity to see him sleep. I know it sounded creepy, but I felt attracted to the blonde. I didn't know why, but his blue eyes where really pretty and then he has his blonde shoulder long hair. It was pretty.

I wondered if it was soft?Hmm, getting lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Deidara stirring. Feeling being pulled, forward, I was in Deidara's arms. Trying to hold my squel, I bit my tongue.

"You are such a creeper Kazuki-chan, yeah." He whispered in my ear.

Blushing hard, I try catching my breath."Staring at me sleep? What are you trying to do un?" He whispered once more

.Gulping I tried to answer. "Ummm...uhh..I just saw something top of your hat, so...uuhh I was trying to see what it was." I whispered back.

Stuttering.

How I hated myself right arms were secrured around my waist. Not letting me anytime soon.

"Such a liar Kazu-chan un." He whispered again, kissing my neck.

Shivering, I let out a content sigh.

Feeling him smirk, I try moving away.

But failed.

He was holding me there."Um, Deidara, you can let me go." I said.

"Why un?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Because...I say so." I stated.

Still trying to peel myself away from him."But I don't want to un." he said. Buring his face on my neck."I am enjoying this, yeah." He whispeded again, this time nibbling my ear.

Biting my lip, I trying to be quiet. Feeling blood drip, I closed my eyes. I was so busted.

Feeling soft lips of top of my I froze.

Shock took over my body. Deidara was kissing me.

Finally getting myself out of his grip, I stared at him shock. I didn't know what to do. He pouted.

Shaking my head. I moved away.I was still shocked that he would do back to where I was suppose to be, I tried to ignore the events that just happen.

Morning came, I didn't sleep nor did I bother.  
And Deidara and I haven't spoken at all.

I was then again, I was the one who rejected.

Angry at myself.

I walked behind Tobi and Deidara. Looking at the floor.I have done it again.

Pushed people away, especially the ones I care.

Digging my nails into my palms.I wasn't paying attention when Tobi asked a question.

Seeing a hand suddenly in my face, I jumped. Tobi was standing in fornt of me."Is Kaz-chan okay?" He asked. I nodded my head.

Putting a blank face, I stared at him dully."What did you ask Tobi?" I asked. Tobi didn't seem to like my attitude. And Deidara seemed to be ignoring me.

Which hurted more."Tobi wanted to know if Kaz-chan wanted to rest." he asked the he pointed at a shop."And eat some dango~!" I shook my head.

"Naw, if you and Deidara want to stop go ahead. I am going to train some bit. Okay Tobi-kun" I said pulling a fake smile.

Tobi slowly nodded and walked ahead with Deidara. I walked toward the I was deep enough in the forest, I let out the tears that I was holding back. Punching the floor, I let out a small cry.

I was an idiot.

But then again. I didn't know if Deidara was just playing around.

Sighing, I looked aroundI was standing in the middle of a flower field. And here I thought there wasn't going to be any anywehere hear.I hoped the mission got finished soon, but then that would mean, after this mission, there won't be any mission for awhile. I sighed.

And that would mean, Deidara would ignore me more and avoid made me feel more down on the floor, I lean if he wasn't playing around?What if he actually was showing that he really liked me?And there, I screwed a small cry, tears fell again.

I screw up.

I did like more then was fun to be around, he mange to calmed my was cute, maybe good looking if I addmited to has helped in some weird way, even if it made me get headachs.

"I am stupid." I mutter to myself.

"Indeed you are an idiot" Someone said, turning around I was hit.

Kicking the person, I stood up, wiping the blood that dripped from my busted lip.

"Listen, just give me what you have and you may leave alive, if not you will die." He said.I chuckle, making him frown.

"Like hell I am giving you what I have." I said to him, grabbing my katana, I ran towards him, slashing my katana diagonal. Blocking it with a small dagger with his right, using his left hand to go in for a punch. Dodging his attck, I kneel down and kick his leg.

Concentrating my chakara on my right hand, I hit him on the as I hit him, he dug the dagger on my side him scream, I heard his bones , I jumped backwards. Putting back my katana in its sheild, I grabbed my wound.

Hopping iot wasn't too it was didn't seem to stop as I put perssure on it.

Sighing I knew I was going to die of blood loss if I didn't do anything. Looking around I couldn't find back to where I seperated from Tobi and Deidara, I saw could see the road again, smiling slightly, I walked slowly.

Seeing Tobi run towards me, I smiled more. Being around them manage to change me a bit.

'Maybe I am thankful for my rage. If it didn't go out of control, I probably wouldn't have befriended this guys.' I thoughts as I fell to hear both guys scream my name."Thank you"

Hearing vocie whispering, I thought I had my eyes, I saw a small room. Trying to sit up, I grabbed my side. It was hurting like hell.

"Kaz-chan!" I get glomped by a familiar masked man.

Smiling softly, I patted his head."Hiya Tobi-kun" I whispered

."Tobi thought that Kaz-chan was going to die! Good thing Deidara flew us to the nearest village!" Tobi continued. I nodded my head.

"Tobi! Get away from her! You might open her wounds again un!" Deidara's voice now rang. Tobi nodded and let go. He then went outside and left.

The room went into silence, a very tense silence."I am sorry for what I did un." Deidara spoke.

Shook my head, I looked at my hands."It's not your fault." I whispered.

"It is, I shouldn't have kissed you. I thought that you might have felt the same, but I guess I was wrong un." Deidara said, looking out the window.

I started crying,"I am an idiot" I mutter to myself.

Deidara glanced at me."You the idiot, yeah right un" Deidara stated.

I shook my head, "Deidara, I shouldn't have rejected you. I was just shock and it took me out of surprise when you did that..." I sighed.

"Deidara, I really do care about you, I like you a lot." I mubble to myself. Hearing footsteps come towards me, I looked up to see Deidara standing close to me.

"Dei-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing on mine. This time I was my arms around his neck, deeping the was blissful. Everything that I hated about what I did melted was my cure to my in the kiss, we broke apart, panting slight.

"Thank you" I whispered. Seeing him smile, I melted in his arms.


End file.
